This invention relates to sealing devices for folding doors or windows consisting of a plurality of panels. The sealing devices made in accordance with this invention can positively hermetically and in noise-proof manner seal the upper and lower ends of the doors or windows against rain and wind once they are closed.
Folding doors and windows of the type mentioned above generally comprise a plurality of panels which are foldably connected to each other. They are generally hung by their upper rails, and each of the lateral sides of the panels are provided with vertically extending guide plates. The ends of such guide plates have at their inner sides thereof sealing members of soft and resilient materials such as rubber, sponge, felt or the like which extend so as to reach upper ends of the panels. The sealing members or materials keep the upper ends of the folding door air-tight against the frame while preventing the door from chattering when pressed against.
The guide plates cannot however, extended along the entire length or width or the door, and must therefore have portions thereof cut out so that they will not hinder the free swiveling movement of panels during folding. The portions of the guide plates which have been thus cut out, produce openings between the panels and their guide rails, thereby spoiling the hermetical seal of the door.
Japanese Utility Model Application Hei-2 No. 94517 suggests a device for solving the drawbacks of the conventional guide plates mentioned above. To the inside of a part of a guide plate where a cut out has been made, there is pivotally fitted an additional guide piece provided with sealing materials, while to upper portions of panels there is fitted retainers for detecting the guide piece. When the door is to be folded, the additional guide piece rotates upwardly, as it is forced by the retainers. On the other hand, when the door is closed, the additional guide piece hangs down, and is released from the retainers. Thus, the folding and closing of the door will not be interfered with by the additional guide piece.
In such prior art sealing devices, the outer appearance of the door is spoiled since the retainers for the additional guide piece are fitted outwardly to the upper portions of the panels. Also, since the retainers are fitted to the panels, the additional guide piece cannot be held stable unless the panels are maintained absolutely stable.